


Detroit: become human, imagines

by Those_Darn_Rainbow_Feathers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conkus - Freeform, DBH, Imagines, Mentions of self harm in chaper 6, Multi, No Smut, Ship, covin, enjoy i guess, ganor, have fun, idk - Freeform, marnor, no x readers, one shots, request are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Those_Darn_Rainbow_Feathers/pseuds/Those_Darn_Rainbow_Feathers
Summary: Just a bunch of imagines of the characters in D:BH. Feel free to request! (No X readers and no smut). Some will have ships and some not.





	1. Sumo? More like cupid

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be a Markus x Connor. But oh well, I ship it. Have fun reading. Little warning: I'm not English so there might be grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

"Sumo!" Connor shouted as he ran after the 170 lb Saint Bernard. He had gotten distracted by a cat, and Sumo had managed to rip the leash out of Connor's hand and ran off. 

So here he was now, sprinting after him as Sumo chases a bunch of pigeons. 

Not too far away, there were a group of androids talking. North, Simon and Josh had finally managed to drag Markus out of his work and into the park. After everything, he needed the break but refused to take it. Now that he was in the park with his friends, he was grateful. Getting fresh air and seeing androids made him feel better than being locked up in a office making laws. 

"What's going on in that head of yours?" North commented, snapping Markus out of his daydream. He was about to react when something bumped into his legs and pushed him to the ground. He let out a shocked yelp. 

When he heard Josh laugh, he knew it was nothing dangerous. With a deep bark his suspicions were confirmed. Somehow, Simon and North pulled the happy Saint Bernard off of him. Markus grinned and pat the dog's head. "Where's your owner?" He asked him, not expecting an answer from the dog. 

"Sumo!" They heard a voice in the distance. Markus looked up. A familiar android was sprinting towards them. 

Connor ran around the corner and saw Sumo standing with some people. As he came closer he realized the group consisted of a laughing Josh, a confused Simon, a North who was petting Sumo and Markus who was sitting on the ground in front of Sumo. The Saint Bernard must have ran into him. "Sumo!" He shouted, catching the attention of the group.

He stopped in front of them, quickly grabbing the leash of the ground before Sumo had the chance to run off again. "Sorry about Sumo," he quickly apologized. "He managed to run away from me." He pat his head with a small smile.

"He's not mine, Sumo is the lieuten- Hank's dog." Hank had told him to call him Hank instead of Lieutenant, but sometimes he forgets. "But I do take him out of walks often. It's calming." 

"I can tell." Markus joked. Connor's cheeks became a soft blue. Josh's cat whistled behind them only to get slapped in the back of his head by North. Markus turned to them. "You guys can continue walking. I'll catch up to you." 

Connor didn't understand why Markus told them to go and didn't join them, but for some reason, he was glad that Markus didn't leave. 

"Ignore them." Markus chuckled as the rest walked off. Connor smiled at him, feeling more at ease without the androids he had tried to murder not long ago around him. 

Markus noticed this of course. "Let's sit somewhere." He offered. Connor accepted and they walked to the nearest bench in silence. Connor found it comfortable, having Markus so close and with Sumo in front of them. For a moment it almost felt like they were a couple, a family.

They sat down and started to talk about random stuff. Markus picked up painting again, and Connor promised to come look sometime. Connor told him about how Hank had given him Cole's old room. He was thinking about painting the walls a soft blue, of course Markus offered to help him. Markus was happy to hear Connor had found a family and a home.

About an hour later Connor noticed that Sumo was getting tired, and that Hank kept calling him. He was probably worried about them. Markus walked back with him. A few blocks away from his house, Connor took a leap of faith and slowly grabbed Markus's hand, locking their fingers. 

Blushing, he looked away when Markus turned his head to him, but he didn't unlock their fingers. He only squeezed his hand softly and continued walking. Connor smiled, realizing what was happening.

When they finally reached the house, Connor looked at it sadly. Not wanting to let Markus go, he turned to the other man. "Good night." Markus leaned down and landed a soft kiss on Connor's lips. When he pulled back, he chuckled at the bewildered Connor. He turned away and started walking back to Jericho. 

"Get in here!" Hank shouted from the door to Connor. "It's gonna rain and I'm not dealing with a wet dog."

With a goofy grin and blue cheeks, Connor walked to Hank, Sumo trailing behind him. He walked to his room to change into something comfortable when Hank stopped him.

"Your boyfriend looks nice. You should invite him sometime." 

Connor mumbled an embarrassed "okay" before speedwalking to his room. 

Emotions are difficult for Connor, and he still had to figure most of them out, but the fluttering in his stomach was one he liked. It made him grin like an idiot. He hoped it would stay for a while.


	2. Connor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after the good ending, except Hank didn't make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind angsty but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also thank you for all the kudos on the last chaper!

Connor wandered the streets aimlessly, Sumo following next to his leg. The war was done and everyone got out unharmed. Well... not everyone. For the past week, Connor had to adapt to living without Hank. It hadn't been easy, watching Sumo realize that his friend wasn't gonna come back, hurted him more than anything. 

At first Connor didn't really realize what had happened. Only when he came home and called out for Hank was is when the realization set in. At first when he would return home he still called out, so after two days he stopped going out altogether. 

He didn't take Sumo on walks anymore, he just let the dog out into the back yard, maybe Sumo would walk away and find a better person to take care of him. Connor wouldn't blame him. 

Eventually Sumo had convinced Connor to take him out on a walk. So Connor put on some old clothes that once belonged to Hank, not that they fit him, they were too big and not his usual suit-like style.

Connor wasn't designed to feel emotions or emotional pain, but deviancy brought a whole bunch of new stuff to the table. At first he didn't mind and stuck to his mission, infiltrating Cyberlife. All was going well until the other Connor showed up with Hank. 

Connor snapped out of his thoughts when Sumo pressed his nose into his friend's hand with a soft whine. Connor went to pet the dog when he realized the world had become blurry. Shocked, he raises a hand to his face. Once he pulled back his fingers, they were wet. He was crying. 

Hank would have probably made a sarcastic comment. Hank always pretended not to care, maybe he cared too much, and that's what got him killed. 

With a sigh, Connor rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. He looked up at where he had walked to and was shocked to see the abandoned church in front of him. 

Until Markus could find a better place, they would use the church. They did upgrade a bunch of stuff, like comfortable seats, and a room where you can have a try at new hobbies, like painting, cooking, and such.

Connor was about to turn away and head home, when a voice called him back.

"Connor, wait up!" 

Josh jogged towards him, smiling. They had spoken a bit after Markus's speech. Connor wouldn't consider them close but he would call him a friend. Josh's smile disappeared after he saw Connors state. 

Shoulders slumped forward, head kept low, almost emotionless eyes. It was like an invisible force was crushing him. In ways, that was what was happening. His clothing was too big for him and hung off of him like Connor was nothing more than a clothing rack. It didn't suit him at all. 

What shocked Josh the most was that Connor's LED was gone. He had remembered Connor telling him he liked it, and probably wasn't gonna remove it. So what had changed that? 

"Hello Josh." His voice sounded the same as he looked, tired. Connor refused to look the man in the eye. He hadn't told them Hank had died, at the moment when everyone was celebrating it, so telling them didn't seem necessary.

"Connor?" Josh placed his hands on Connors shoulders, and Connor looked up up him. Instead of saying anything, Josh pulled Connor into a hug. Of course he wondered why his friend was like this, but for the moment that could wait. 

Even though Josh is smaller than Connor, Connor let himself fall a bit and clung onto him. Connor hasn't had any contact with anyone for a week and it took more of a toll than he realized. In that week Connor had barely cried, only when he got sucked into his memories did he shed tears. 

He couldn't help but shed a few tears. He needed that hug more than Josh had realized. After a while, Josh pulled back, shocked to see tears. 

"Let's get inside, it's gonna rain soon." 

Before Connor could protest Josh pulled him towards the building. Josh knew Connor didn't want to be the center of attention, especially now. So he took a quick turn to avoid the main area. He led him up some stairs and into a small room. 

It was a comfortable room. A couch along one of the walls, a TV on a wooden stand in front of it. And a small glass coffee table in between the two. On the other side a table was placed against the wall, five seats alongside it. 

"This room is mostly for Markus, North, Simon and myself." Josh explained. "It's a place to retreat after a long day." He led Connor to the couch and sat him down. Sumo landed at his feet and went to sleep.

Connor stayed silent and let Josh throw a bunch of blankets and pillows at him. He grabbed one that was close and pulled it into his chest hugging it. 

Josh watched him. "Connor, what happened?" He asked carefully. Connor only shook his head, he knew he would have to tell eventually, but he didn't want to make everyone around his sad, so it could wait. 

With a careful nod Josh stood up and walked out of the room. He hoped Connor would be okay but he needed to find Markus. Markus was better at this than he was, so Josh started to run. 

Josh checked three places before finding Markus, who was talking with some android. From what he can hear it's about the fact that the food in the local stores were rotting.

"Markus." Josh stops next to them "Could I borrow you for a minute?" Markus excused himself from the other android and followed Josh a few meters away. 

"It's Connor." He started, Markus nodded at him to continue. "He's up in the chill room. Something's wrong but I don't know what." 

Still confused, Markus and Josh head back up and to the room where Connor is. When they enter, Connor had moved to the corner of the couch, knees pulled up and the pillow still in his hands. 

It didn't seem like Connor at all. Markus slowly walked towards him. "Connor?" Connor looked up at the sound of his name. Markus sat down at the other end of the couch to make sure he didn't get uncomfortably close too fast. "What's wrong?" 

Connor sighed in defeat and stuck out his hand, deactivating his skin. Markus carefully grabbed his hand, doing the same. 

Markus watched as Connor reached out to an android when another Connor with Hank steps out. He watched as the other Connor shot Hank, the real Connor attacked and managed to get the gun, shooting the other Connor immediately. The last thing Markus saw was Connor kneeling next to Hank, "Dad?" He choked out.

Connor pulled back his hand and looked down, trying to hide the newly formed tears. When Markus and Josh came to Sumo, the dog had already woken up. The Saint Bernard stood up and pushed himself onto Connors lap. Connor gripped his fur and buried his face in it.

Markus watched with pity. He knew there was nothing he can do except be there for his friend. He sat closer and rubbed the younger man's back. If Connor wanted to get better, he needed to cry out what he felt right now. So Connor did. 

After a while, Connor calmed down. Sumo left a while back, so Connor just grabbed a pillow instead. Markus watched from the side, Josh left, some rogue androids were on the loose. 

Noticing that Connor had stopped shaking, Markus stood up and walked towards him. He could still hear him sniffle, at least he wasn't crying anymore. He sat down next to him and pulled Connor so his head was laying on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have caused." Connor mumbled. Markus smiled softly "Don't worry about it." They listened to the soft tapping of the rain against the window. 

"I'm going to do a self-scan, so it will be best if I go into sleep mode for a bit." Connor stated, Markus chuckled softly. "Go take a nap." Connor closed his eyes.

After a few minutes Markus stood up and walked out the room. He explained to Simon and North what was happening. They agreed to let Connor stay at Jericho until he was able to be alone in Hanks house. 

It would take some time, but with the help of his friends he would be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to request if you have any idea's!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader: Encroachingterror


	3. A chat with Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice. Kara and Luther have a chat with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really cliche but I wanted to write it anyway, so I hope you still enjoy it.

Connor stands off to the side, he had found Jericho with the intention to neutralize the deviant leader. Here he was now, a deviant himself. Standing in the abandoned church, he looks around at all the androids.

Markus said he trusts him, but how? All he had done was try to murder half of the androids here. With a huff he plopped down on the ground. He closed his eyes and went over memories in his head, where is Hank now? Did he miss him, or was he happy he left?

"Excuse me..."

Connor opens his eyes slowly and looks at the little girl in front of him. He recognizes her, he chased her and her mother across a highway. Almost got the three of them killed.

"You're Alice right?" He asks her. The little girl nods. "Are you looking for your mother?" Connor asked confused. He doesn't know why she would go to him on purpose. She shakes her head, only confusing Connor more. 

"Alice?" The android known as Kara walks up to them, a bigger man he doesn't recognise behind her. " Alice what are you doing?" She protectively holds Alice against her. Not that Connor minds, he wouldn't expect them to trust him.

"I wanted to talk to him, he looked lonely." Alice explains, looking up to Kara. Kara softly smiles back at her.

Connor couldn't help but smile at the interaction. They truly looked and behaved like a family. He stands up slowly, catching their attention.

"I should apologise," He starts, a bit hesitant. "I wasn't in control."

"I understand," The man behind Kara says. "I have done things that I shouldn't have when I wasn't in control." He offers Connor a smile, which Connor returns.  
Kara seems to relax a bit, it was clear that the android before them was different than the one who chased them.

"What are you gonna do now?" Connor asks curiously, he knew Kara would never send Alice to fight, especially after everything that happened on the boat.

"We're going to cross the border, to start a new life." Alice sits down followed by Kara, Connor and Luther. Connor quickly checks the bus schedule. "The last one is leaving in a hour?" He states, confused. Why hadn't they left yet?

"We know, all the streets are filled with soldiers." Kara explains sadly. Connor thought about it, he has an idea. "I know someone who might be able to help."

At this all three perked up. "Really?" Alice asks both curious and happy.

"I know someone, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, he has a reputation for hating androids, even if he seems to consider us friends. He might be able to bring you to the bus station, nobody would suspect him of helping androids." Connor explains.

Kara looks at Luther and they discuss something telepathic. While they discuss the opportunity Alice moves in front of Connor. She raises her hands and waits for Connor to do the same. Confused but interested Connor raises his hands.

Alice moves her hands in a certain way. Connor sits there, confused, with his hands in the air as Alice hits his hands. "If I may ask, what are you doing?" Connor asks.

"Playing patty cake!" She says happily. "Oh..." Connor searches the word in his database but it comes up empty. "It's not in my programming."

"That's okay! Just keep your hands up." Alice continues to play while Connor watches.

Kara and Luther were already done but didn't say anything, Alice deserves moments like this. She's only a little girl. Kara leans back into Luther with a smile.

After a minute or so Kara speaks up. "Alice we need to leave soon, Connor thank you so much." Connor nods, his led blinking yellow as he sends Hank a message. After a few seconds he gets a half drunken message back.

"He's on his way," Connor lets them know "He should be here in approximately 15 minutes." They stand up and they give Connor a smile. Kara takes Alice's hand and they walk back to their corner to prepare for the travel.

About 15 minutes pass when Connor sees the happy family They say their goodbyes and start to walk to the door. Suddenly Alice lets Kara's hand go, she turns around and runs to Connor who is now standing by Markus.

She runs up to him and tackles him into a hug. Shocked, Connor doesn't react at first. After the shock has worn off he hugs back carefully. Markus smiles watching the exchange.

"Thank you for everything." With that she runs back and walks with Kara out of the door. Connor just stands there. Markus chuckles and slaps his shoulder, startling Connor. Connor looks at him, behind his smile he can see worry. 

"I'll come back, I promise." He reassures Markus, and with that Connor also walks out of the door. On his way to Cyberlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be uploading more soon. My requests are still open so feel free to ask me to write anything. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader: YrsaOctopus


	4. Connor and Gavin solve crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin solve a murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back I discovered the ConnorxGavin ship and I love it. I also love the headcannon that Gavin is elijah kamski brother.

"Hey dipshit!" Connor sighs as the one and only Gavin Reed walks up to him. Hank had wandered off to somewhere. They were on a crime scene, a murdered android with a single bullet between the eyes. And since there are new laws they have to treat it like a normal murder. 

There wasn't a lot of evidence, small house, clean neighborhood and the android lived alone. There didn't seem to be anyone who disliked him. He was a VH500 model, a shop assistant. He even worked at the local supermarket where he had a good reputation.

"Oy! I'm talking to you." Gavin stands in front of Connor. Connor looks up with a clearly fake smile. "What can I help you with, detective Reed?" Gavin smiles back sarcasticly. 

"I want to know, what you are doing here." Gavin takes a step forward. "This case was assigned to me." He pooks Connors chest. "The captain asked me to 'check it out', I'm only here following his orders." Connor tried to hide his annoyance and just hoped Gavin would let it go and walk away.

"Like a good little machine." With that Gavin walked away and went to look at the body. Connor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, not that he needs to breathe. 

Connor walks around inspecting the scene, he finds a phone shoved under a closet. He hacks into it, apparently the VH500, who goes by the name Alex, had been retrieving messages from some guy. 

They sounded like friends at first. Maybe even a bit more, but the more he read the more aggressive the other man got. Alex stoped replying after a few days. "Smart move." Connor muttered to himself. After counting Connor saw that the other man had sent him 266 messages in the next day. All asking him to respond again.

Alex had a stalker he noted. Connor read through it again but was unable to get a name. He klicked on the contact who was just labelled as 'BC', possibly an acronym?

Connor made another note of the number. He stood up and walked to Gavin. "I have a possible lead." He handed him the phone, Gavin raised an eyebrow but read through the messages. 

"It doesn't mention a name but we can look into the number." Gavin only nodded his head and pased the phone to another detective. He didn't want to admit that it was the only lead they had managed to find. Not that Connor expected a 'thank you' or a 'good job'. 

Connor walked off again, he didn't want to be around Gavin any longer then he had to. He stopped walking as he found something interesting. A splash of Thirium, it was invisible for humans but Connor could see it. More importantly there was a piece of a footprint in it. 

The foot didn't match the android, most likely the murder. He checked the size and shoe type. Not that it lead to anything, popular brand and and normal size shoe for someone around 1.80 and male. At least it confirmed the murderer is male. 

He shared his information with Hank before moving on. He followed the small stains of thirium that had stuck to the shoe, it lead to the end of the hallway. The entrance to the living room was only 3 feet away. Confused, he tapped the wall, to his surprise it sounded hollow on the other side. 

He turned back to alert the others but the wall suddenly opened behind him a man jumped out with a gun. Connor jumped aside back into the livingroom startling everyone in it. They looked at him confused until a man stumbled in, gun drawn. 

The man looked to be around 50, maybe older. He had short brown hair and bangs under his eyes. He was wearing a top and jeans. He was a few kilos overweight. He moved the gun around while growling almost animal like. 

The gun stops moving, Connor follows the gun. It's pointing directly at Gavin Reed. Connor should probably feel amused or something, he had thought about shooting Gavin himself plenty of times. But the fear and hopelessness in Gavin's eyes while staring at the barrel of a gun that can easily kill him, makes him worried about the whole situation.

Nobody moves for what seems hours. Even though Connors clock says it only has been about half a minute. Connor calculates how fast the bullet will travel along with the reaction time of the man and his own speed. 

When the safety is klicked off he stops thinking and jumps into action. He runs towards Gavin, the man shoots. Connor managed to push Gavin out of the way. Sadly Connor had underestimated the reaction time of the other man and the bullet hit his shoulder. 

Hank jumped the man from behind. Pushing him to the ground and handcuffing him. He kicks away his gun, and reads his rights. 

Connor falls to the ground holding his shoulder. Gavin stands next to him shocked and breathing heavily. A police officer sits him down, one second later and Gavin would have been laying on the ground with a bullet in his chest. 

Quickly some other police officers help Connor to a ambulance. Ever since he became a deviant Connor had been greeted with the concept of pain. Of course it was not as strong as it is by humans but it's still there. The bullet had missed any important components so nothing needed to be ordered or fixed. 

His program would fix it for him. All Connor needed to do was relax for a few days. In the end Gavin got a day off, and Connor was free until his shoulder was okay again, nobody knows how long it will take so they just told him that. 

The day Connor got back to work everone exept Gavin greeted him. He wasn't really surprised, but what did surprise him was when he got to his desk. He found a little note that read: 'Thanks for saving my life, I guess. -Gavin Reed ps. Don't start thinking we’re friends or something.' Below it was a lollypop, it was sticked on with a messy piece of tape.

Connor smiled at the note, Gavin may seem like a ass, and act like one, but he's a big softy, Connor noted. 

The man they arrested was named Brook Coope, he had a record that existed out of a few cases of assault and violence. He had been stalking Alex, made him think he was around 25 and overall a good person. 

As soon as Alex noticed some things didn't fit he ignored him. Brook had found out his address and went to find Alex, Alex turned him down. In his anger he shot Alex. He got 30 years in prison.

Later that day Connor went to get coffee for Hank, he had the lollypop in his mouth, not that he had to eat it but the taste was intresting and he was always willing to try out new stuff. Gavin was in the break room drinking some coffee himself.

"Hello Detective." Cinnor greets him, it sounded a bit weird since he still had the lollypop in his mouth. Gavin looks up, his ears turn red as he sees Connor sucking on the lollypop. He didn't expect Connor to eat it, and it looked quite adorable.

He quickly mumbles something about a case and walks out of the breakroom back to his desk. His coffee on the table slowly getting cold. Connor smiles faintly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. If there are any mistakes feel free to point them out, also if you want to request just comment.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader: YrsaOctopus


	5. Markus and the gang go to a club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Markus/connor au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a one shot I wrote for @RedVioletta a while back. Sadly my beta reader quit so I had to vind a new one. So I'll try to post more now that I have a new one. The one shot is in a Au where everything is the same exept Connor is badass/playboy.

Connor stood in the corner of the club smoking a cigarette. He had his eye on a particular figure ever since he walked in. The man clearly was out of place but something about him interested him. Maybe it was his eyes, one blue one green, or maybe it was his smile. Connor didn't know.

Connor let's go of his cigarette and watches it fall. When it's on the ground he steps it out. He pushes himself off the wall and stalks towards the man. 

As soon as he's in reach he trows his arm around the guy, "Why hello." He purrs in his ear. The man stiffens but doesn't move away. Amused Connor continues "What's your name sweety?" 

"Markus." Markus says softly, he didn't know why the guy had come up to him, it was clear by the LED on his head that the guy was a android. He could have been designed to flirt or maybe he was also a deviant.  
"Markus..." Connor let's the name roll on his tongue a few times. After Markus stays silent he continues "Well Markus, why don't we get out of here." He moves closer to his ear "and go somewhere private." He can feel Markus shiver. 

Markus was having a hard time keeping himself together. He wanted to go with the guy, but he knows it could all be a trick. Besides he has more important things to do than being dragged of to some club by his friends. 

"No thanks, besides I don't know anything about you." He pushes the man off and takes a few steps back. 

Connor smirks he wasn't about give up so easily, "Connor." Markus looked at him confused. "My name is Connor." Connor could see something change in Markuses eyes. 

Connor thought Markus, the name sounded familiar but he didn't know why. Connor continued to stare at him, his eyes where filled with curiousity and something else Markus didn't recognise. Maybe it was pleasure, he did seem to enjoy playing with people. Maybe it was something else.

"So now that we know something about each other, let's get out of here." Connor filled the gab between them, to his surprise stood Markus still and let him get close. 

"You're an android." Markus states, his own LED had been removed so Connor wouldn't know he was one himself. 

Connor nods his head, he taps his LED with his finger as if he was thinking. "Yes, but so are you." He looks him straight in the eye. Markus freezes, his mouth opens and closes but no words came out. 

Connor smirks and puts his arms around the taller mans neck, he stands on his toes bringing their lips together. Markus moves again, pushing himself closer. After a minute or more they pull apart. Both of them smiling. [I think that 'so' just sounds lazy for that sentence.]

Connor had brought home plenty of guys but no one had interested him more than Markus. His eyes held something, something other people or androids don't had. 

Connor grabbed Markus collar and started walking to the door, Markus let him strolling after him with a amused expression. 

North, Simon and Josh were watching the hole thing from a distance. "That's my boy." North chuckles. Josh and Simon are still speechless. 

Connor leads Markus to the allyway next to the club. As soon as they were far enough back Connor slamt Markus against the wall and started kissing him again. Markus didn't mind, he was in control of Jericho, and most of the Androids, that means he had to lead 24/7, so when Connor took control he didn't mind at all. 

"HEY!" A voice behind them resounded. With a grown Connor pulls away from Markus and turns around, but before he could do anything a fist collides against his face. 

He stumbles back suprised, Markus let his gaze glide over the guy, then to the other two ones behind him. The leader of the bunch stalks towards Markus while the other two moved towards Connor. 

"Fucking androids." He mutters before trowing a punch in Markus direction. Markus ducked just in time. The fight started, both sides managed to land punches. 

This wasn't the first time Connor got into a fight, but now he had to worry about Markus. One of the guys pulls his arms behind him, he kicks the one infront of him, as soon as he stumbles back he digs his heel in the other mans foot, who in his pain let's Connor go. 

Connor takes this opportunity to turn around and knock him out. He turns back and starts fighting the other guy, who he also quickly knocks out.

Markus in the meanwhile was struggling with the leader of the group, he had managed to give him a black eye but in return he had gotten a broken lip and a bloody nose. 

Markus had tried to push him away before the man was grabbed from behind and kneed in the stomach. As soon as he bends over in pain, Connor elbows the back of his head. The leader falls to the ground unconsciously. 

Markus observed with wide eyes as Connor takes him out with ease. He turns his head looking at the two other unconscious bodies. He hadn't even noticed that his jaw had dropped in shock or maybe he was just amazed. Sure he was a revolution leader but he made sure to never fight. 

Connor chuckled at his face. Markus snapped out of it and looks at Connor "How did you learn to fight like that?" He asked, still a bit shocked. "I'll tell you later, for now let's het you healthed. You're leaking blue blood everywhere." He boops Markuses, still bleeding nose. 

They walked out of the allyway and stumbled back to Markuses house laughing most of the way. When they got inside Connor patched him up. Connor stayed the night, and in the next morning they exchanged numbers. 

When Markus got back to Jericho the gang immediately started teasing him to no end. Markus didn't mind to much. But he made sure not to mention the upcoming date with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. More is on the way. My requests are always open!
> 
> My beta reader: @Parrogance on wattpad!


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Hank knows Gavin's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Before we start I want to give a trigger warning. This chapter have mentions of self harm!!
> 
> If you do decide to read then have fun!

It's 86° out, everyone is sweating their asses off. But Gavin is still wearing his jacket. Connor frowns at him, it was clear by the sweat on his forehead that he was feeling hot. Connor stands up and despite his better judgement, approaches him. 

 

"Detective Reed, if you are feeling hot I would advise you to take of your jacket or at least wear something cooler." 

 

Gavin glances up at Connor, to be honest he was to tired for a snappy remark. Alcohol had stoped doing it's job and he had barely slept. "Piss off." He muttered before going back to his work. 

 

Connor frowns at the reaction, no a snappy remark? Not even a gun in his face? "Detective are you feeling alright?" Maybe he was feeling ill, Connor thinks but he knows it's wrong. Gavin showed no signs of sickness.

 

Gavin rubed his tired eyes, time to get more coffee "Get bent." He stands up and pushes past Connor. He makes his way to the break room, stumbling slightly. 

 

Connor stares at him but doesn't follow. He walks back to his desk and plops down on his chair, still frowning. Hanks eyes shift to Connor as he sits down. "Spill." He orders Connor as he turns back to his work.

 

Connor still had trouble understanding the word choices of Hank but luckily he did know what he meant this time. "Something is wrong with detective Reed." Hank stops with typing, he sighs deeply before looking up at Connor. 

 

Hank was the only one who knows Gavins secret, at least part of it. He found out on a case a while back but had promised him not to tell anyone. 

 

~Flash back~

 

_Hank walks on to the crime scene, a simple murder. Only thing is that there are footsteps in the snow leading up to the house but not away from it. Gavin is standing over the body, a simple shot in the head. The neighbours heard it and called the police._

_A creak is heard from upstairs both Gavin and Hank look up and then to each other. With out saying a word they both draw their guns, Gavin walks infront. They move upstairs, maybe the killer had hid somewhere and they had missed him during the first search of the house._

_He sneaks to the door of the room where the creak could be heard from signaling to Hank to stand on the otherside of the door. They both stand still for a moment before Hank nods at him. Gavin throws the door open,gun pointing at the room._

_A man jumps at him before he has time to shoot. The man fails to grab him but does get his jacket, ripping in down. It falls to the ground Gavin kicks the mans legs making his trip, Hank arrests the man._

_Gavin stands still hoping Hank will just take the criminal down stairs and not look at him. Sadly for Gavin that is not what happens. Hank pushes the criminal to a cop who had walked upstairs to see what was happening. The cop nods at them and retreats back down stairs, leaving the two alone._

_Hank grabs Gavin jacket of the floor, he looks at it for a second before going to hand it to Gavin._

_Hesitantly Gavin reaches out to grab his jacket from Hank. He grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls it out Hanks hands. "Thanks." Before he can get far Hank snatches his arm mid air._

_Hank glances up at Gavins defeated look and a tired "fuck..." before glancing down again Hank softly gasps as he looks at the arm. Scars cover his wrists and most of his underarm. Hank especially didn't like the ones that looked new, some couldn't have older than a week at most._

_Gavin doesn't try to pull back. He knows Hank has seen them so what was the point. Cutting was a habit he had picked up as a teen. He had tried stopping multiple times but his wrists kept aching and reasons kept coming. It wasn't that Gavin wanted to die, the exact opposed, he wanted to feel alive._

_"Gavin..." Hank manages to get out letting go of his arm. Gavin puts his jacket back on, he pushes past the shocked Hank "Promise you aren't gonna tell people." Gavin asks stopping at the top of the stairs._

_Hank thinks for a moment "Okay" he hears Gavin walk down the stairs satisfied with his awnser._

_He knew Gavin had some sort of insomnia and wasn't to stable. But then again neither was he, so he never thought twice about it._

_He quickly composes himself before making his way down stairs._

 

~flash back over~

 

Hank rubs his eyes before standing up, "I'm gonna get some coffee." Hank stands up and walks to the break room, Gavin glaces up as he walks in but doesn't pay much attention to him and continues talking with Chris.  

 

Hank grabs a cup and shoves it under the machine before turning it on. He waits before Gavin's friend, Chris Miller walks out before he turns to Gavin. 

 

Gavin is hunched over the table, a cup which is still half full next to him. His fingers are fiddling with the end of his jacket, he looks deep in thought. 

 

"Show me your arms." Hank orders him, Gavin tenses up at hanks demand. He looks up frowning, sleeping had become harder these last few days. His brother, Elijah had 'butt dialled' him, but that was highly unlikely, so the whole call sat wrong with him. His only friend Chris had become much more distant in the last week, so he wasn't sure they were still friends. He only talked to him if he caught him in the break room. And of course Connor doing everything Gavin does but twice better and without years of training. Those years felt like a waist now. 

 

Long story short, he was tried but could never catch a good night sleep. So his destructive habit had gotten a bit worse these last few days. 

 

"Fuck off." He tries to back away and out of the room but Hank is faster. Closing and locking the door of the break room, "Gavin." He sounds angry, and what was that... concern? It can't be, nobody is sepose be concerned about Gavin. He made that very sure, pushing everyone who got to close away. 

 

Gavin moves from foot to foot nervously with his hands behind his back. He really didn't want to be here, he was working on a difficult case and just needed some coffee before he would pass out on his desk. But of course things just had to go south. 

 

"Gavin?" Hank walks a few steps forward with a scowl on his face. Gavin looks around anxious. His heart started beating faster, a sickening feeling fills his stomach. As he is distracted trying to calm himself down, Hank makes his move. Grabbing Gavin by his shoulders and holding him on arm length. 

 

Gavin was shocked by Hanks action, he automatically moved his arms before him to fight back in necessary. Shit, he thought, this was exactly what Hank wanted. 

 

Hank grabs one of his arms that are now inbetween them. He glances down at the arm and then up at Gavin, almost like he was asking permission. When he see's that Gavin isn't fighting anymore he pulls up the sleeve. There were definitely more than the last time he saw them.

 

What he particularly disliked was the few cuts that had recently dried blood around them. He turns Gavins sleeve over to see if there is any blood on it. The sleeve was clean, he must have done it yesterday or early in the morning. 

 

Without saying a word Hank let's go, grabs a towel and makes it wet under the tap. "What are yo-?" Gavin doesn't have time to finish his sentence as Hank regrabs his arm and drags the towel over it. 

 

Gavin only stears slightly amazed that Hank was cleaning his wounds. When he was done with one arm he walks over to the sink and opens the cabin bellow it. They always kept a EHBO-box under there, it was mainly used for small cuts and things that don't need actual medical treatment. 

 

He puts it down on one of the tables and opens it, revealing several medical things. "Take of your jacket it will be easier." Hesitant but not wanting to fight Hank on it, he takes it off and lays it down on the table next to the box. 

 

Hank looks around the box before grabbing a roll of bandages. He grabs the arm that he cleaned and starts wrapping them around it. He made sure to make it so people wouldn't see the bandages when the jacket was on. Sure he hated what Gavin was doing to himself but he didn't want to reveal his secret to the precinct with out Gavin consent. 

 

When he was done he started working on the other arm, cleaning and bandaging it. The whole time both men didn't say a word. Not that anything needed to be said, they know each other good enough to know it would only make the situation awkward. 

 

When he was done he closed the EHBO-box and put it back. He made sure no blood was on the towel before throwing it on the counter. 

 

Mean while Gavin put his jacket back on. He puts his hands in his pockets. And watches Hank put everything back. With out a word Hank opens the door and walks back to his desk. Leaving Gavin with a confused but warm expression. 

 

"Everything alright?" Connor asks concerned when Hank sits back down. "Yeah, everything is good." Hank smiles at him and glances at Gavin as he walks out and sits down. You could see he was more relaxed and comfortable. 

 

Connor follows his gaze, to Gavin. Only to look back with a now even more confused expression. Hank chuckles, Connor looked like a puppy whoes owner just fake threw a ball. "Don't worry 'bout it kid. Besides we got a new case." Connor drops the confused look and turns to his screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader: @Parrogance on wattpad!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. It was been a while since I wrote fanfic so feed back would really help. I hope I got the characters right. I'll post more if I have an idea for one. Feel free to request.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader: Encroachingterror


End file.
